Cinderella
by Klyde
Summary: Cinderella in Vongola style! Tsuna is a directer? A pineapple-style carriage? A fairy godfather? Byakuran is the editor! What has the world turned into! Mutiple pairing! Please read and review!


Cinderella

Once upon a time, there lived a guy…er… 'girl' named Cinderella. He…er I mean…she was freaking rude and–(wait a minute) I mean she was a _kind_ and _beautiful_ girl.

"I am not a freaking damn girl and not this Cinderella thingy!"

"Please follow the script…"

"Like hell will I listen to you, you are not even Primo! **** you!"

"How dare you to say the tenth like that! **** you!"

"Ahem… This show is 'Live' you guys know, and from the camera here, I can hear you. Anymore noise from people who are not in the show, be prepare to be bitten to death."

"G, please follow the script. And everyone please remember that this show is actually for children, please refrain from using those words."

"Yes, Primo!"

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

XxCinderellaxX

Somewhere on planet Earth

"Mummy what is **** you?"

"… Where did you hear that word from?"

"The television!"

And so the television was thrown out of the house.

XxCinderellaxX

Cinderella…er I mean (Not again) … has a stepfather named Lampo and two stepsisters... or stepbrother named Daemon Spades and Alaude.

"Are we supposed to say anything?"

"…No…"

"We are just supposed to walk in!"

"Did you guys lose your scripts, you are supposed to say something!"

"Really?"

"…What are we supposed to say Primo?"

"Are you sure, loser boss of the first generation?"

"Primo is not a loser, you stupid traitor!"

"I am not a traitor, it was because you guys were stupid and weak!"

"Why you–"

"…Ahem," They stared at the Cloud, "…Sorry to interrupted, but Hibari Kyouya seems a little pissed off…"

XxCinderellaxX

After a few minutes

"…How are we to continue the show?"

"It kinda hurt…"

"Ouch…how can a stupid and weak loser from the tenth generation do that?"

"I am not stupid or weak neither am I a loser, you stupid pineapple head bastard from the first generation, I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari-san please calm down."

"G, Daemon Spade, you guys also should calm down."

"Um…should I say cut?"

"How many times did I say that this show is 'Live'!"

"Um…sorry…really sorry…"

"Tenth! There is no need to apologise to that stupid person at all!"

Twitch

"Ok everyone, please calm down. This show is 'Live' after all."

XxCinderellaxX

After being heal by the sun guardian

"Um…G, clean the house?"

"Wrong, it should like this. Ok stupid G, clean up the whole house."

"Why the heck should I listen to a traitor! I don't even know how to clean my own room, let alone cleaning this stupid house!"

"Just follow the freaking god damn script!"

"Tenth, that was so cool!"

"Tsuna, I didn't know you had such a… colourful language?"

"God is not damn to the extreme!"

"Ah… sorry Knuckle."

XxCinderellaxX

After a few hours

And so G had finally 'cleaned' the whole house.

"… The floor is wet."

"The house is still dirty."

"Why should I care! If you guys think you can do better, clean the whole house yourself!"

"Whatever now prepare dinner at once!"

"Why should I listen to you trai– Fine I'll cook dinner, but don't blame me if anything happens."

XxCinderellaxX

1 hour later

"…I'm hungry."

"Me too…"

"Why the heck is he so slow!"

"Maybe he does not know how to cook?"

"I'll go check."

"Fire! Fire!"

"What the heck happen to the freaking kitchen!"

XxCinderellaxX

After the fire was put out

"I told you I don't know how to cook!"

"Not knowing how to cook does not mean you can set fire to the kitchen…"

"So is there anything to eat?"

"Here."

Everyone stared at the black and overcooked stuff that G had thrown at the table.

"What…is that?"

"Food."

"You call that food!"

"As Primo had said, we need to follow the script, so you guys have to eat it."

After eating the food (forcefully) everyone rushed towards the restrooms.

XxCinderellaxX

Next day

The family had just a received invitation to a ball organized by the prince of the country.

"Are we supposed to act happy?"

"Dunno."

"Hey G, you are supposed to act as if you wanted to go to this ball stuff."

"Like hell will I go to a stupid ball!"

"Follow the script G."

"Fine."

"So… can I go to this stupid ball?"

"Kufufufu, does stupid G wants to go to the ball?"

Twitch

"If you want to go to the ball, ask politely."

"Like hell will I– Ok, can I _please_ go to the ball?"

"No."

"What the heck! Didn't you say if I ask politely, I get to go to this stupid ball!"

"Yes, I did say ball but not that ball, here."

Daemon Spades passed G a small little ball that appear out of nowhere.

"Now go inside the ball."

"Are you freaking f***ing crazy!"

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm _perfectly_ fine."

"I hate you, you stupid traitor!"

"I am not a traitor, it is becau–"

"…Ahem," Daemon Spades and G turned to stared at the speaker, "G, please go back to your room. And you pineapple bustard, shut up. I'm getting a headache here."

"Why the heck should I listen to a stupid handcuff user!"

"G has a point there."

Twitch

"Two choices, either you guys shut up or die, horribly."

Both sides immediately shut up… for a while.

"It's all your fault."

"Oh really? Who is the loser who wanted to go to the ball?"

"Shut up! I because I need to follow to scri–"

"…Ahem"

"I… I'll going back to my room."

"M…me too."

"Hey G, do you remember that you have no room and you are supposed to…err…sleep at the fireplace?"

"Why should I listen to a stupid cow like you? Why would I sleep at the– wait _I'm_ supposed to sleep at the fireplace?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!"

XxCinderellaxX

When that _great_ day arrived

"So we are supposed to go to that ball that ball thingy?"

"…I guess so…"

"Does stupid G wants to go to the ball?"

"Like hell will I go to that stupid ball!"

"G, follow the script."

"Yes Primo…"

"So what are we going to wear?"

"Dunno…"

"Kufufufu, Mukuro told me that the all clothing is in the closet."

"…Can you stop making that kufufufu sound?"

"I can't, I already tried to stop kufufufuing in the show just now."

"Can we just open the closet? I'm tired."

"Ok."

"Fine."

Lampo just open the closet, and…

Stare

"…What is that!"

"Like am I going to wear that."

"What the heck!"

G wondered what they are staring at, so he push them apart and stare at what they are staring at.

"What the heck!"

Everyone backstage was trying to look into the closet.

"I'm so sorry, I t….thought I had put all the clothing in there, but…but…"

"Kufufufu, don't worry Chrome. You did not make a mistake, I had changed it."

Everyone stared at Mukuro.

"You change it?"

"Why you!"

"How did he…"

"Kufufufu…"

G was just glad that he does not have to wear that.

XxCinderellaxX

"I'll take that."

Lampo just grabbed the only suit in the closet.

"Illusion, I'm done."

Demon Spades just walk out of the room. (He use real illusion for the suit)

Everyone in the room stare at Alaude.

"…"

Silence…

"Mukuro, is there any more suit?"

"Kufufufu, sorry Tsunayoshi Sawada, there is _no_ more suits."

"So Daemon Spades, Mukuro and Chrome, could anyone of you create an illusion?"

"Kufufufu, I don't specialize in creating clothing."

"Maybe I–"

"And Chrome _can't_ create those stuff."

"I am not going to create an illusion for the stupid and weak first generation Cloud."

Twitch

"…Do you feel like dying that much?"

"Of course," Everyone stared at Demon Spades, "not."

"Alaude, Demon Spades. Please calm down."

Both stared at Primo.

"…"

"Why should I listen to the stupid and weak first generation boss."

"Why you–"

"G, calm down."

"But…"

"Can you guys just shut up and continue the damn show!"

Everyone stared at Tsuna.

"Continue. The. Show."

"Sorry Alaude, but you might have to wear um… well… that."

XxCinderellaxX

An hour later

"Are you done?"

"An hour just past…"

"Um… how do you wear it again?"

Everyone face palmed.

"That's it, I'm going in."

Demon Spades just walk into the toilet.

Everyone prepare to hear sound of fighting.

"Nothing happen…"

"The Mist went into the toilet where the Cloud is and there is no fighting?"

"OMG!"

"The world is going to end!"

XxCinderellaxX

Inside the toilet

This was really embarrassing, really, a handcuff user being handcuffed by handcuffs.

"Stop kicking me! You are the stupid one who didn't know how to wear a stupid dress!"

"Of course I don't know how to wear it! I am a freaking guy!"

"Do you need me to turn you into a female, and then you will know?"

"No need…"

"Ok, so stop kicking me while I'm trying to help you, okay?"

"…"

"Ouch! What was that for!" "Didn't I tell you not to kick me again!"

"…"

"I don't care! Since you ask for it!"

XxCinderellaxX

After a few minutes

Daemon Spades came out from the restroom.

"Where's Alaude?"

"She refused to come out."

"Why?"

"It should be a 'he' not a 'she'."

"Nope, it's a 'she'."

"See! I knew he's not right in the mind! He came from a mental hospital! There is no way Alaude is a 'she', if it is true, I'll kill myself!"

"Then kill yourself now stupid G."

"Alaude, can you come out?"

"No use Primo, if you want to get her out, you have to go inside and pull her out."

"But that–"

"Don't worry, I'll do it. There's no way you can do it."

"What did you just say about Primo!"

"G, calm down."

They saw Daemon Spades walking into the restroom and pulling Alaude out.

"Is that the female version of Alaude?"

"Alaude has a sister?"

"Who is that?"

"Nope, you are all wrong, this is Alaude."

"You just dress him up as a female and called him a 'she'? I knew you came from the mental hospital!"

"Listen carefully; firstly, I don't come from the mental hospital and secondly, this is Alaude."

"Why should I believe you!"

"G."

Both Daemon Spades and G turned and stared at Primo and Alaude.

Primo was running his hand through Alaude's now long hair.

"I think she might be Alaude."

XxCinderellaxX

"So are we going to the ball now?"

"I think so…"

"I'm tired…"

And so Lampo, Daemon Spades, Alaude went to the ball.

"Pssst, G act like you want to go to the ball."

"Why would I go the stupid ba– er… I _wish_ I could go the the stupid ball…"

"Finally! It my turn to the extreme! Er…sorry… Ok G would you like to go to the ball?"

"Yes… I wish I can go to the stupid ball."

"Ok so; firstly, go to the garden and get me a pumpkin to the extreme!"

Chrome threw a pumpkin to G.

But in mid-air, the pumpkin changes into a pineapple…

"What just happen?"

"I…I wa…was sur…sure I threw a p…pumpkin…"

"Kufufufu, don't worry my dear Chrome I was the one who changed it."

"How did he…"

"Not again…"

"Hey knuckle, I don't have a pumpkin but I have a stupid pineapple."

"I think it is possible..."

The pineapple change to a pineapple style carriage.

"What the heck!"

"OMG!"

"It looks so stupid!"

"er… so secondly, get me two mice..."

And so the two mice change into two horses.

"And thirdly, get me a rat to the extreme!"

And the rat changed into a coachman.

"And now you can go to the ball to the extreme!"

"I thought you have to get my some proper clothing?"

"Oh, I have forgotten to the extreme!"

And so the clothing that G was wearing had change into a gown.

"I am not going to wear a stupid female clothing. I don't even know how to wear it! And I'm not even a girl!""

At that, Daemon Spades suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, you would like to change into a female too?"

"No way, pineapple freak!"

"Too bad!"

Poof

"…"

"So is G a female now to the extreme!"

"I think so…"

Slam

"What was that?"

"I think the door was slam."

"Um, everyone please calm down…it seems that Hibari-san had just went out."

"Kufufu, Hibari Kyouya had just gotten pissed off by random people appear in front of the camera."

"Go back to the story!"

"Oh, by the way, G have the get back by mid-night which is 12 00 pm or–"

"Ok stupid, I know when is mid-night."

XxCinderellaxX

At the ball

"Welcome everyone! As everyone should know, the ball is held for Prince Asari Ugetsu, he is going to find a female or a guy if his is a… gay, to be his bride. And I would be choosing a female or a guy if… I'm a… gay (who the heck wrote the freaking goddamn script).

"I didn't know Primo know how to curse…"

"OMG"

"God is not damn to the extreme!"

"Knuckle, it not your turn."

"Oh, sorry."

"I left the script on the table, then I saw a white-haired guy, he was holding a lot of marshmallow."

"Isn't that that Byakuran…"

"So he is the editor?"

"Hello everyone! Talking about me?"

"…"

"Kufufu… is that… Byakuran (hopefully not, please?)"

Everyone nodded

"I'M NOT A GAY!"

"Oh, hello Mukuro-kun."

Scream

"I think Mukuro had just run out…"

"Um, everyone go back to the story?"

"Okay."

XxCinderellaxX

Everyone in the room had asked Prince Asari Ugetsu or his brother Primo to dance with them, but Asari had rejected them kindly while Primo was backstage cursing the script, the writer and editor.

"Primo, I think you really need to go out."

"Sorry Tsuna, of course."

Then suddenly, a _beautiful _(well, beautiful in a wild way. Just maybe) person came into the room. Everyone stared at him…er… her, and asked her to dance with them.

"May I dance with you?"

"Like hell will I dance you!"

"G, may I dance with you?"

"Like hell will I," G turned around, "dance with…you…"

"Come on G."

"Fine."

And so everyone in the room stop dancing and stared at Prince Asari dancing with G.

XxCinderellaxX

Somewhere in the Ball

"Kufufufu, why must we stop and stared at stupid G, dancing with weakling Asari Ugetsu."

"Ahem, remember that you are not supposed to 'Kufufufu' anymore? I'm going to tell Primo, and just follow the script."

"I will not listen to you, you are a girl now, and a guy does not need listen to a weak girl like you. And there is no way I'm going the listen the Primo."

"I'm not weak!"

"Admit it; you don't even have your weapon with you."

"What!" As she checked herself, "I hate you, returned it immediately!"

"See, you don't even know when you weapon is missing."

"Give it back!"

"Save it, give up, no matter you are a guy or girl, you are still way shorter than me."

"I hate you, mother****!"

"Oh come on, I never even met you mother, let alone **** her. Wait a minute; unless you wanted me do that to you, right?"

"No way."

"I see that you have calmed down. Oh by the way, it seems that you are getting angry more easily after you became female."

"I hate you."

"Oh (I just remember), do you want me to do that to you?"

"No. S-stop doing that!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"P-Primo… (reputation gone down to 0%)"

"Primo, can you just get out."

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, er… for whatever you are doing."

(Down to -100%)

XxCinderellaxX

Where G and Prince Asari

"I didn't know Daemon turn you into a female."

"Shut up."

"And I didn't know you knew how to dance."

"Shut up."

"So… are you going to kill Daemon later?"

"Of course, I'm going to rip all his freaking internal organs all out."

"Would be Primo be unhappy? You know you guys nearly destroy the whole mansion, remember?"

"Then I will just kill him outside."

"In the garden?"

"Outside of the house _and _the garden, I don't feel like having all my bones broken."

"Oh. By the way, it's almost midnight."

"Whatever."

"Bye."

XxCinderellaxX

At home

Lampo just reached the house.

"Have you seen Daemon Spades or Alaude?"

"They seem to be at home already, even before I reached the house. They are in their bedroom, I think."

"Oh, then I'll be going to my room too."

"Whatever."

XxCinderellaxX

At the castle

"So did you found anyone that you like?"

"Yes Primo."

"Do you know her name?"

"Of course, her name is–"

"Ahem."

"Oh sorry, I mean I do not know her name."

"Did she leave anything behind?"

"Yes (that reminds me), she left her glass slipper behind."

And so Prince Asari had decided to marry whoever the heck's foot that could fit into the damn glass slipper.

XxCinderellaxX

The whole wide world

Around the whole wide world, nobody could fit into the slipper.

"G knows how to wear a glass slipper?"

"G's foot is that big?"

"Shut up!"

The slipper was eventually brought to their house (Lampo, Daemon Spades, Alaude and G. Obviously), Lampo was sleeping, Alaude was nowhere in sight, Daemon Spades just took the glass slipper and threw it into G face.

"Here, catch."

"Ouch! **** you."

"Just wear it and then we can end the show. I'm tired."

"Fine."

G put on the shoe and it fitted perfectly.

"Done."

And they lived _happily_ ever after (opposite).

The end?

XxCinderellaxX

Credits

People behind the scene 

Director – Tsunayoshi Sawada

– Gokudera Hayato

Scriptwriter – Yamamato Takeshi

Editor – Byakuran?

Lighting – Lambo

Camera – Hibari Kyouya

Background/props/clothing – Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuru

Healer – Ryohei Sasagawa

Actors/Actress?

Cinderella – G

Prince – Asari Ugetsu

Prince Brother – Primo/Giotto

Cinderella's step sibling – Daemon Spades and Alaude

Stepfather – Lampo

Fairy Godmother/father? – Knuckle


End file.
